SURVIVORS
by ZyraEmina
Summary: Kurapika learned that he's not the only Kurta managed to survived. Inspired by HxH Movie: Phantom Rouge.
1. Introduction

**SURVIVORS**

**A Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction**

**ZyraEmina**

**© Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

**My first non-crossover fanfiction. To tell the truth I was able to write this fanfiction because of my love for Kurapika (*fangirl mode*) and my disappointment in HxH Movie: Phantom Rouge. When I watch the trailer I really thought that the movie was centered around Kurapika and the Kurta Tribe but the movie suddenly shifts at the middle, Killua and Gon's friendship issue ate most of the screen time. Arrgh! Not that I hate those two but I really missed Kurapika. Its been two arcs in the anime and even in the manga but still no sign of my favorite HxH character. Oh well so much for that, I hope you (especially those who like Kurapika like me) would enjoy this fanfiction of mine.**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

**RED-EYED** monster - that's how the world identify a member of the Kurta Clan. Though they have other names for the clan, this was the most commonly used. Possessing unique eyes whose iris turns to crimson whenever they feel emotional (usually strong emotions such as anger) not to mention the strength that comes with the changing of the eye color, they were often mistaken as agents of the devil. For hundreds of years the clan hid and dwell deep within the forest, cut off from the outside world and moving periodically in fear of the discrimination and prejudice people from the outside world feel towards them. These ill feelings that the people harbor usually leads to the Kurta Clan being hunted for their eyes.

To protect the clan, a rule was established by the clan elders that nobody is allowed to go to the outside world unless one is already an adult and passes the qualification exams. Whoever breaks this rule will suffer from severe punishment, not only the rule breaker but also his or her family. Being a law-abiding clan whose obedience fueled by their desire to live peacefully, the Kurta Clan managed to survive their cruel fate and the secret of their eyes were only known amongst themselves.

As time goes by the people began to forget about them. Those who have heard about them believed that they only exist among legends and convince themselves that there is no way a clan having unique eye characteristic could possibly exist. There were also people who have learned the truth of their survival though they only learn about it because they were married into the clan and promised that they will keep the clan's secret safe and live with them in the forest. Thus the Kurta Clan lived their lives in peace, confident that they're safe as long as the people living outside their sanctuary remain oblivious of their existence.

That was what they thought until the news about the massacre of the Kurta Clan spread all around the world. The news was reported like this:

**THE** discovery was made by a female traveler who got lost in the woods. All 128 villagers had been killed. Family members had been forced to sit facing each other and they had been stabbed, but were still alive before being beheaded.

The pure blood members of the Kurta Clan all had their eyes gauged out. Those from the outside who married into the clan kept their eyes, but their bodies showed considerably more injury (the adult men had many injuries as well, but this was surely evidence of resisting the enemy before being captured).

From this, it is hypothesized that the culprits first attacked the clansmen from the outside to agitate the pure blood Kurta clansmen, whose eyes would turn red from grief and anger. They were then beheaded, one by one.

It is said that the Kurta's scarlet eyes that arises from anger are the most brilliant shade of red, and command quite a price on the black market.

There were many merciless wounds on the bodies of the children as well, and it is thought that the culprits did this to incite the eyes of their parents to turn a more brilliant shade of red.

Near the bodies of the massacred, a message believed to be from the culprits was found.

_"We reject no one. So take nothing from us."_

* * *

**Chapter 1 coming right up.**


	2. Chapter 1

**SURVIVORS **

**A Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction **

**ZyraEmina**

**© Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**IN** a small cathedral located deep within the forest a lone figure was sitting facing the altar, deep in thought as he stares at the scarlet eyes inside the jars that were carefully set on the small altar table. Those eyes used to belong to his clansmen who were mercilessly killed for the monetary profit of their unique eyes. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember the faces of whom which the eyes belongs to though he had no means of knowing whether he had matched them to their rightful owners. The tranquility provided by the forest greatly helps his running imagination but as he keeps picturing the Kurta clan inside his head, his surroundings began to distort. The once sweet chirping of the birds started to sound creepy, like the ones heard from a broken gramophone being played. The happy and contented faces that he created were slowly morphing into a horrible one, shedding blood instead of tears from their empty eye sockets and were desperately crying for help.

Kurapika immediately opened his eyes. His body was covered in cold sweat and dirt as he found himself lying on the floor, never realizing when he fell. His eyes were now in the same shade of scarlet as those eyes inside the jars.

Kurapika picked himself up, wiped the dirt off from his coat then calmly picked the shovel that was sitting beside the chair he had been sitting on a few minutes ago. He then again stared at the scarlet eyes. Though he was able to retrieve only 10 pairs of eyes, he was pleased to know that finally he can give his fallen clansmen a proper burial and they can finally rest in peace.

* * *

**THE** sole Kurta survivor was already digging the soil at the back of the cathedral when his cellphone suddenly rung making his ringtone 'Ohayou' echo in the quiet forest. At first he ignored the call, he reasoned to himself that he is busy and whoever is calling him can wait. But the caller was persistent and the phone kept ringing, it's starting to get into his nerves. After a couple of minutes the phone still kept on ringing, he finally decided to pick his phone from his pocket to turn it off but his thumb stopped mid-air as soon as he read the caller id.

"Gon."

A small smile appeared on his visage but was instantly replaced by a frown. Deep inside Kurapika already had an idea who the persistent caller was but he chose to ignore him. He treasures Gon, Killua and Leorio and was very thankful that he had met them during the Hunter Exam and became their friend but at the same time thinks that having a soft spot for them is his greatest weakness that could greatly hinder his self-imposed mission in more ways than one.

He continued digging the soil as the phone continued to ring. Knowing that Gon was the caller, he can't help but feel guilty of ignoring him but he can't help it. If they learn about his plans, they will surely come to him just like how Pairo used to when he was alive. He looked at the preserved eyes again. He hoped that one of those eyes belonged to him and that he can finally give him the justice that he deserved.

Thinking about Pairo makes him remember the time when he had persuaded the Elder to have him take the exam so that he would be allowed to go to the outside world to search for a doctor that could cure his friend. He had felt responsible about what had happened to Pairo. He had tried to save Kurapika when he fell of the cliff but while the blonde Kurta had come unharmed, his brown haired friend didn't. Pairo's eyes and legs were damaged and had gotten worse as time goes by. And that's not the only time that Kurapika received help from Pairo. Pairo was the main reason why Kurapika had passed the said examination and was allowed to go to the outside world. But 6 weeks after Kurapika departed, the tragedy happened leaving him alone in this cruel world to get justice for his fallen tribesmen.

Yes, just like Pairo, Gon, Killua and Leorio were willing to help him achieve his goal but as much as possible, Kurapika doesn't want to receive their kindness anymore. Not that he thinks that they were weak - they were far stronger than he was, physically and mentally, if you ask him, but he doesn't wish to put his friends in danger, whether they had volunteered for it or not.

He doesn't want to lose anyone anymore.

After another ring of his phone, Kurapika finally turned off the gadget.

* * *

"**THE** number you have dialed is currently unavailable. Please try again later."

"It's no use. Kurapika turned off his phone." Gon said, pouting as he pressed the cancel button of his phone.

"What did you say?! He turned off his phone?! HE TURNED OFF HIS PHONE INSTEAD OF ANSWERING YOUR CALL?! He didn't even bother to visit you when you were hospitalized, not even once and then he got the nerve to ignore your calls! That bastard. . . ." Leorio was pulling his hair out of frustration.

"Calm down Leorio. Maybe Kurapika is busy with something important. . . ."

"What is this 'something' that is more important than his friends? Huh?" Leorio didn't even let Gon finish what he was saying as he pressed his face closer to Gon's. Gon backed off a little while his hands were trying to push the older man away from his face. The older man was so close that the younger boy was practically crossing his eyes to focus on him clearly.

"There is something more important to Kurapika than his friends and you know what it is, right?" Killua said nonchalantly making Leorio stop his whining.

The aspiring doctor is aware that their Kurta friend is hell-bent in avenging his fallen brethren to the point that he's willing to throw his life away if necessary - a fact which truly frightens him. He understands Kurapika's sentiments - he might do the same if he was in the same position as his - but ignoring his friends? Well, that would be another story. Even he, whose obsession to money runs to the core, knew that friendship is something more valuable than money could ever be.

Leorio's irritation towards Kurapika begun to sip back as he remembered the time when Gon was confined in the hospital. The boy's condition was critical and he's one step close to death's gate but the Kurta survivor never showed up in the hospital nor answered his calls - just like what he did to Gon a while ago. Thanks to Killua's sibling, Alluka, Gon's life was spared and he was able to finally meet his father. He glanced at Gon, who was still pouting about his rejected calls, and studied his eyes carefully. He could only see sadness and disappointment reflected on the boy's eyes and was thankful that the younger Hunter doesn't hold any of this against the Black List Hunter.

They were silent for a moment.

"Say Gon, what are your plans now that you have met your old man?" Killua asked, breaking the tension building up around them.

The spiky-haired boy glanced toward the silver-haired before looking up with his index finger under his chin, deep in thought.

"I promised Mito-san that I will go back once I found Ging, so I guess I'll go home to Whale Island."

"Whale Island huh? Can I tag along with you again? I kindamiss Mito-san's cooking."

At the mention of the word 'cooking', Gon's stomach growled loudly. Killua and Leorio's eyes widen for a moment then become teary as they clutch their stomachs for their hearty laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Gon asked, cheeks puffing in annoyance.

"Nothing really," Killua said, wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm just glad that you're back to normal. If I hadn't known, I would never thought that a few days ago a life-support system was attached to you."

There's another loud growl from Gon's stomach making his two friends stifle another fit of laughter.

"Typical Gon, don't you say?" Killua managed to say in between laughs. Gon scowl at him. He don't know whether Killua was complimenting or insulting him, though he had the feeling that it was the latter.

"Let's grab a bite then" Leorio said after regaining his breath from laughing so hard. He's now at the door, his right hand holding the door knob. The two younger Hunters nodded approvingly and started walking towards the door.

* * *

"**HYAA!** That was delicious! We should definitely come back and eat here again" Leorio said as they exit the restaurant, hands rubbing his stuffed stomach. The trio had grown tired of the hotel food so they decided to give the restaurant near their hotel a try. Though the food was expensive, it was certainly worth the Jenny they spent.

As the trio were taking a stroll at a rather unused street to help them digest the food they just ate, an ear-splitting scream was suddenly heard that both startled them and put them to their feet. They surveyed the area, searching for any signs of enemy but saw no one until a figure emerge from one of the alleyways, running frantically towards their direction. As soon as Gon, Killua and Leorio identify the figure as a girl about 15-17 years old clutching a medium-sized box in her breasts, three men also emerged from the alleyway where she had come from. It appears that the men were chasing the girl.

Killua is ready to leave the girl at the mercy of her pursuers as he is not very fond of chivalrous acts, not to mention that it's none of his business to begin with. But having friends who were nosy as can be (he considers people who helps others even if it's not necessary as nosy) told him otherwise. The said nosy friends were now walking towards the girl, who had tripped. Before she fell, though, she had secured the box she was clutching in her breasts. As she was trying to get up, one of her pursuers managed to get closer to her and raised his arm to strike her from behind but was surprised when he realized that he can't move his arm. The thug looked up to see that his hand was roped by a nylon fishing line. The two other pursuers stopped in their tracks when they saw their comrade struggling to break free from Gon's fishing line.

"Oioi, didn't your mother told you that hitting a girl is bad? That's not gentlemanly, you know" Leorio said as he helped the girl to her feet. Having a good look at the girl, he could say that she's definitely pretty though he's not quite sure why the girl's blonde hair and brown eyes reminded him of Kurapika. The said girl, however, was oblivious to this but gratefulness was reflected on her eyes.

Instead of answering Leorio's question, the pursuers blurted out a question of their own.

"Who are you?" Then the pursuers' bodies were enveloped by their own auras as they try to intimidate the trio.

Killua heaves an exasperated sigh. He really hates having his time wasted especially if it's not worth it. Though the pursuers were also Nen users, he could sense that they were still small fries compared to them. He disappeared from the spot where he was standing and immediately reappeared in front of his friends, his right hand is raised in a stance that indicates that he had used his chop. The pursuers then - one by one - fell to the ground.

"Killua, that's not fair. You hogged all the fun," Gon was pouting to his silver-haired friend.

The former assassin just shrugged his shoulders.

"It can't be helped. You were just discharged from the hospital. Though Alluka had restored your health, it won't hurt to be precautious. As for Leorio. . . ." Killua trailled off as he and Gon eyed the older Hunter. Leorio's eyes were fixed at the girl, obviously enticed by the beauty the opposite sex possessed. He really has a weakness for beautiful girls and Killua hopes that they won't pick it up from him.

Killua was about to ask a couple of questions to the girl when he felt a cold, hard metal pointed at the back of his head. He looked up to see that Gon and Leorio were in the same predicament, two men in black suit were pointing a gun at the back of their heads. They didn't have any problem with guns. With Nen, he is confident that even they will be showered by hundreds of bullets, they will come out unharmed but what made them froze in their positions was the murderous aura emitted by the men-in-black.

"What do you think you're doing with Lady Kirara?"

* * *

**What do you think guys? Reviews would definitely be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**SURVIVORS **

**A Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction**

**ZyraEmina **

**© Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

**Hello everyone! When I was writing this chapter I can't help but miss Kurapika and I find myself rewatching the Yorknew City Arc. Oh how I miss him! Speaking of city its obvious that 'New York' is interchanged to form 'Yorknew' and I thought that its brilliant and at the same time so simple that I've decided to copy Yoshihiro Togashi's naming sense. You will find a city here named 'Glavessa' and it is an anagaram of 'Las Vegas'. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya!**

**Oh I would like to thank XxJigoku-no-HanaxX and HLEIH for the reviews so far as well as adding this fanfiction in their favorite list. I also wanted to thank those silent readers who have read this fanfiction so far.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"**WHAT** do you think you're doing with Lady Kirara?" the man behind Killua asked, venom lacing in every words.

The three pro-Hunters' sweat dropped. Though already proficient in Nen, the trio never noticed the men-in-black coming and slipping behind their backs - a sign that the opponents had mastered one of the four principles of Nen, Zetsu, and they may as well be strong Nen users. Will this be their reward for helping a damsel in distress? Having a gun pointed at the back of their heads by some possible strong opponents and be engaged in a battle that might cost them injuring themselves, or in a worse case, their lives? Not really the thing they had anticipated.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mikhael" the girl whose name turned out to be Kirara exclaimed as she turned to look at the man who held Killua.

"But Milady -"

"You were late and they saved me from them," she pointed at the unconscious thugs "so put down your guns. Now." Her visage, unlike moments ago, was now full of commanding fury.

The two other guards hesitated for a moment then looked at Mikhael who gave them a small nod before lowering their guns to walk towards their lady's side. Mikhael offered his hands, asking to let him carry the box that Kirara was desperate at protecting for some time now but the girl refused and instead gripped it tighter against her breasts. As for Gon, Killua and Leorio the trio immediately jumped as soon as Kirara's guards lowered their guns to stand at a good, safe distance away from them, their stance clearly states that they are ready for any further attacks. To their surprise, however, the guards had their heads bowed low in apology.

"Were humbly asking for your forgiveness for the rude treatment that we have shown you -"

_'Rude? You can hardly call it rude! You have every inch of intention of blowing our heads out of our necks'_ Killua snickered in his thoughts.

"- we didn't realize that you were helping Lady Kirara. Please forgive us" Mikhael continued, unaware of Killua's comment in his mind as they bowed their heads lower.

Gon and the others slowly relaxed while the guards raised their heads. Now that the misunderstanding was over, the pro-Hunters took the moment of awkwardness around them to take in and study the girl and her guards' profile.

Kirara was indeed lovely, no wonder Leorio was captivated by her, and not that Gon and Killua really care about the girl's appearance. She has round, pinkish cheeks; big, sparkling brown eyes; small nose and thin lips; silky long blond locks tied in a braid and snow-white fair skin to complete the package. Her clothes, however, contradicts her supposed status as she was wearing a cheap, plain white t-shirt (now mud color because of her tripping not so long ago) paired with fading black shorts. She's also sporting a pair of ragged tennis shoes for footwear - not the usual wardrobe worn by pampered ladies like her.

Her guards, on the other hand, wore the typical black coat suit with white undershirt and black tie that were paired to a matching black pants. The three guards can be distinguished by their hairstyles. One of the unnamed guards sports a short, cropped auburn hair while the other has no hair at all. Mikhael, the obvious leader of the three, has long, straight black hair that touches his shoulders. While the two had their eyes hidden behind sunglasses, Mikhael sharp and piercing eyes were looking at them directly that they thought they were being stabbed by his stares alone.

Kirara walks towards the trio stopping them from their train of thoughts.

"If it's not too much trouble for you, would you like to go to my house? I would like to show you how grateful I am to you for saving me" Kirara smiled to the trio while still clutching the box. By now Gon, Killua and Leorio are curious as to what might be its contents.

"No they can't, Lady Kirara" Mikhael opposed firmly before the Hunters were able to formulate an answer. This made the three scowl at the head guard, particularly Leorio.

"Why not?!" Kirara exclaims as she sharply turned her head to glare at Mikhael.

"We still don't know them" Mikhael answered. If he had their names he could have their backgrounds checked.

The girl huff an exasperated sigh before turning back to her saviors with another smile plastered on her face. This girl can easily change her expression, Leorio thought.

"Sorry for the late introduction. I'm Kirara Ashenbert. These are my guards, Mikhael, Lot," she points to the bald one, "and Colbert" she then points the other one. The two bow their heads a little in acknowledgement.

"I'm Gon Freeccs" Gon started.

"I'm Killua Zoldyck."

"Leorio Paladiknight. Nice meeting you."

Mikhael twitched inwardly. Freeccs? Zoldyck? He really should conduct a background check on them.

"Happy now?" Kirara asked her head guard.

Mikhael shook his head negatively earning another scowl from his mistress. "No. They are still not welcome at the mansion."

He might displease his mistress but her safety is his responsibility and priority (though he had fluked big time by coming to Kirara's rescue after she had already been rescued) thus he doesn't really care if Kirara is fuming with anger right now because of him.

"What did you say?!"

For a moment the mistress and her head guard were engaged in a silent, glaring war before Mikhael let out a sigh of defeat. With all that is said and done he is still obliged to follow his mistress wishes. He extended his right hand making them turn to see two cars approaching them with Lot and Colbert driving the vehicles. Apparently the two guards sneak out during the glaring war as they knew that even though the head guard will defy and put up a fight against their mistress, Lady Kirara will still and will always have the last word in the argument.

While this little episode was unfolding in front of their eyes, Gon, Killua and Leorio just watched the whole scene amused but bewildered at the same time. It's not like the first time they witnessed something like this - heck, Killua's family head butler, Gotoh, as well as the other employees of Zoldyck family were far more stubborn than Mikhael was and the two dark haired Hunters already got the taste of that stubbornness but they can't help but be amazed by this little drama. Good thing they were pro Hunters and one of the redeeming quality that pro Hunters possess are their superb ability to immediately adapt to any kind of odd situations. Well they are not really sure if this could be really categorized as 'odd situation'.

* * *

"**KIRARA-SAN** can I ask you something?" The group were about to slid inside the cars when Gon asked as he can no longer hold his curiosity in.

Killua and Leorio stop from their tracks to look at Gon then at Kirara. Knowing Gon, they have a vague idea as to what he was about to ask as this was also what they were itching to ask. Mikhael, on the other hand, though pretends that he's not interested whatsoever, has his ears on the conversation.

"Hmm? What is it Gon?"

"What's inside that box? You've been holding it for a while now and you refused to let it go so I kinda got curious. That's the reason why those men were after you right?"

Kirara pursed her lips together and held the box closer if that was even possible. A small sad smile crept on her visage.

"This is an important item which used to belong to a precious friend."

For a moment the trio Hunters could have sworn that they saw a glint of crimson on her irises but it vanished immediately as it appeared.

* * *

**IT** was already late at night when Kurapika finished the funeral for his clansmen. As of the moment, the Kurta survivor was on his way out of the forest with only the moonlight illuminating his way. Having to spend his childhood at the dense forest of Lukso Province and got his Nen training also in a forest, Kurapika had no problem finding his way in the woods even with limited source of light. When he was already out of the forest and could already see the city lights that looked like twinkling stars from afar, Kurapika felt a presence observing him.

"Melody, come out" Kurapika said calmly in the dark.

A short, stocky woman with two large protruding front teeth step out from the tree where she was hiding. She has an amused smile curled on her lips.

"So you noticed I'm here" Melody said matter-of-factly.

A small smile appear on the Kurta's visage. "You didn't exactly try to hide your presence."

Melody chuckled quietly then join Kurapika in appreciating the beauty the city lights were offering. Sometimes you can only recognize the value of some things when they're far away and out of your reach.

"How was it? The funeral I mean."

Kurapika was still stunned by Melody's question though he had already saw that coming. Aside from the Phantom Troupe members (whom currently the red-eyed Hunter has no idea about their whereabouts), only a few souls knew about his Kurta blood - Gon, Killua, Leorio and his current companion, Melody. Though he's not an open type of person, it is weird and somewhat comforting to know that at least one among his colleagues knew the secret about his clan although he still keeps the details about his activities regarding the issue in the shadows.

"It went well" Kurapika answered curtly.

The Music Hunter looked up at the Kurta beside her. While his face is practically void of any emotions, she knew that behind those black contact lenses were crimson eyes that matches the fiery turmoil of emotions inside of him. The combination of fury, longing and contentment on his heartbeat cannot escape the sharp ears of Melody. Fury for the Spiders who brought upon the extinction of his clan; longing for his fellow Kurta; and contentment for the achievements on his self-imposed mission for his tribe as well as for himself, so far. Really, people may lie but their heartbeats cannot, Melody mused to herself.

After a couple of minutes of pregnant silence, the pair decided that it's time for them to go back. They slid into the car parked not far from their spot then drove their way to Nostrade mansion with Kurapika behind the wheels.

Upon passing the colossal gates of the prominent Mafia family, Kurapika and Melody were greeted by a pair of maids clad in simple kimono accompanied by Basho, a muscular man sporting a mustache and pompadour hairstyle. He was standing at the door, his arms crossed across his chest and obviously waiting for their return.

"Kurapika, the boss was waiting for you" Basho immediately blurted the moment his and Kurapika's eyes met. The blonde Hunter just nodded his head in acknowledgement and immediately passed by the man to their boss' study.

Climbing through the long stairs towards the second floor then briskly walking in the wide, empty hallways that leads to Light Nostrade's study, Kurapika had pulled his impassive expression on to face his employer. He knocked at the massive oak door then opened it when he heard Light's voice beyond the door that told him to come in.

"Boss, you need anything from me?" Kurapika said as soon as he closed the door quietly behind him, not wanting to startle the man who had his back on him.

"Yes, it's about Neon" Light turned to face the Hunter.

The blonde Hunter recognized the seriousness in his employer's wrinkled face whenever it concerns his only daughter. Kurapika had to control himself not to frown. It's been years since Neon lost her Nen ability 'Lovely Ghostwriter' to Chrollo Lucilfer during their visit in Yorknew City to participate in the auction. Light was devastated by then - his paranoia of having lost his primary source of income and of not knowing what will happen to him and to his wealth now that his Neon was no longer a fortune-teller eats him alive and now the wrinkles in his face were the evidence left of those harsh years. Thanks to Kurapika's assistance, though, Light didn't have to go back to the dirt he once were, but his current wealth is relatively smaller compared to his riches during his daughter's fortune-telling days. But Light didn't lose hope, to Kurapika's surprise, and though there's a slim to 0% chance that the bluenette's ability will come back to her anytime soon (unless Chrollo suddenly dies which is very unlikely as the guy is strong even without Nen to back him up), he never refused any of his daughter's demands, well except leaving the mansion's premises, hoping that if he always made her happy her clairvoyance ability will magically come back.

And Kurapika is very sure that this is one of those moments.

Light cleared his throat before continuing. "Neon was invited to a party at Glavessa City this coming Thursday," his voice giving him away that he didn't like the idea of her away from the mansion, "and I want you to keep her safe. You will depart tomorrow and you'll have the liberty to pick whoever you want to accompany you. Just make sure that they are competent enough to keep Neon from harm's way."

"Yes. I understand Boss" and after giving a small bow he's out of the room to proceed to his female boss' room.

When he knocked at Neon's door, it was opened by one of the maids who were keeping the Nostrade daughter company. The blunette look up at the blonde once he made his presence known to her by clearing his throat.

"Boss, your father had instructed me to accompany you to Glavessa City and I'm planning to bring Melody and Basho together with your newly hired bodyguards to ensure your security. Is that okay with you?"

Neon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind as long as I could attend the party. I've been locked inside this mansion like forever and I want to breathe fresh air away from this place for a change."

Kurapika nodded his head and was out of the room straightaway. He immediately called for Melody and the others to discuss about their departure tomorrow.

'Glavessa City, huh,' Kurapika thought. He had a fleeting feeling that something was stored for him at the said city.

* * *

**Once again reviews will definitely be appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3

**SURVIVORS**

**A Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction**

**ZyraEmina**

**© Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was caught up in the whirlwind called school. . .Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! See ya!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**GON** and Killua flopped their tired bodies on the king-size bed at one of the guest rooms of Ashenbert estate while Leorio takes a shower at the bathroom attached inside the room. After dinner they decided to stay for the night at the mansion, mainly due to Kirara's insistence which surprisingly Mikhael didn't opposed.

"Hey Killua," the former assassin turns his head to look at Gon, "I kinda felt sorry for Kirara's mother."

"Well, me too" Killua said, reminiscing what had transpired when they arrived at the mansion.

* * *

**IT** was already late in the afternoon, the sky was already tinted with reddish glow as the sun was about to set when the car in which Gon, Killua and Leorio got on finally pulled in at a large mansion located at the outskirts of Glavessa City. The ride approximately lasted for four hours and the trio Hunters wondered how really precious the box' contains for Kirara to take this long trip and risk herself being targeted by those vicious men. They stopped from their pondering when they slid out of the car as they were welcomed by uniformed butlers and maids standing in a straight line on each sides of the stone pathway leading to the massive oak front doors. They were separated by gender; the butlers were positioned on the right side of the pathway while the maids were on the left and their heads were bowed in respect for their mistress and her guests.

"Welcome home Lady Kirara and welcome dear guests" they greeted in perfect unison.

"Where's Mom?" Kirara asked as soon as the servants lifted their heads to look at her.

One of the maids took a step forward.

"Your mother, Lady Penelope was worried sick about you, milady. She had been crying non-stop the moment she discovered that you're gone from the mansion."

As if on cue, a woman who looks like an older version of Kirara, except she was auburn-haired and has a pair of smoky green eyes instead of blonde locks and brown eyes, came rushing from the front door and tackled Kirara into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so worried about you Kirara! I thought something dreadful had happened to you" the woman wailed as her hold towards her daughter tightens.

"Mom, I'm okay so stop crying please. You know that I hate it when I see you cry" Kirara comforted her mother in her arms while giving her mother a soothing rub on her back.

The woman sniffled before pulling back from the hug to wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not the only one who's worried, you know. Even Shin and Shun were also worried about you."

Another maid, the one who came rushing after Penelope, handed the two rag dolls she was carrying to Penelope's open arms who accepted them lovingly. The dolls, promptly named as Shin and Shun (though the trio doesn't have any idea which is which), have yellow cloth which is almost in the same hue of yellow as Kirara's hair, cut into strips for hair and dons outfits whose style were coincidentally identical to Kurapika's outfit when they first met him during the Hunter Exam although the dolls' outfits were red while Kurapika was blue. Overall the dolls would have been normal looking if not for their eyes - if the toys happened to be real humans they would've suffered from Heterochromia iriduim, an unusual medical condition wherein a person has different shades of eyes, as one of the buttons sewn to be their eyes was brown while the other one was red. They were a little creepy for Leorio's taste but apparently it's not an issue for Kirara and her mother. Talk about doll-loving females.

"Sorry Shin, Shun if Onee-chan made you two worry" Kirara said to the dolls while patting their heads as if they were alive.

Mikhael then deliberately cleared his throat to get their attention away from the toys.

"As much as I don't want to interrupt your conversation Lady Penelope, Lady Kirara, but we can't stay here any longer, not when the young mistress' friends came all the way here to visit and still have to receive proper reception." The three Hunters noticed the animosity that Mikhael tried to hide when he uttered the word 'friends'.

Penelope turned her attention to the trio who were a little bit surprised when the brunette's visage suddenly lit up with happiness.

"Oh my gosh! How rude of me. I didn't notice you were there! It's very rare that Kirara dear invites her friends to come over and here I am acting nothing but to ignore you" Penelope dramatically gasped then covered her mouth with her hands.

Gon, Killua and Leorio immediately muttered 'no we don't really mind' while shaking their heads lightly. Then the woman walks towards them subsequently lifted the right hands of the dolls as if offering a handshake to them.

"Now, now Shin, Shun don't be shy. They are your sister's friends so no need to be afraid. Come on." The brunette lifted the dolls' right hands closer to them.

The trio, though hesitant at first, shook the offered hands awkwardly earning a bright smile from Penelope. Their eyes then wandered towards her daughter who only gave them a small sad smile. After the rather odd introductions, the Hunters were ushered inside the mansion with a trying-hard cheerful Kirara giving them the tour.

* * *

"**PENELOPE-SAN** huh? I think she had a traumatic experience and her daughter and those dolls were the ones keeping her from totally being insane" Leorio suddenly butted-in in the conversation. He only dons a towel around his hips as he immediately joined the conversation as soon as he finished his bath.

Killua snorts. "Wow, an obvious observation from someone who's supposed to be a doctor soon."

Leorio, sensing the sarcasm in Killua's words, pointed a rude finger towards the boy. "What's that supposed to mean, you brat?!"

Killua and Leorio bared their teeth at each other, their eyes searching for any signs if the opponent would strike. The other occupant, on the other hand, didn't bother to stop his friends from fighting and instead just stared at the room's ceiling.

"Also," Gon suddenly said ending his friends' fight even before it started. "Kirara's scent reminds me of Kurapika."

Leorio crooked an eyebrow. "Hey Gon! I know you got a heightened sense of smell but don't go sniffing girls for Pete's sake. It never crossed me that you're a closet pervert." The young Hunter crossed his arms as he pouted at the older Hunter's accusation. Though he scolded Gon, at the back of his mind, Leorio can't help but agree to him about Kirara and Kurapika's resemblance. He can't smell Kirara's scent unlike Gon but he recalled how the girl's hair and eyes also reminded him of their Kurta friend.

Unknown to them, the topic of their conversation, Kirara, was also talking about them at her mother's quarters with her head guard.

* * *

"**MIKHAEL**, earlier this day you were not acting your usual self. Do you really have to be so rude to Gon and the others? I know that you're aware that they saved me." Kirara asked quietly not wanting to wake up her sleeping mother who were hugging the dolls that resembled her dead siblings.

Instead of answering Kirara's question, the guard threw his own question to his mistress. "Why do you trust them so easily? After what had happened to you, it's not like you to give away your trust to strangers, milady."

Kirara opened her mouth to take her defense but her desired words didn't form on her mouth and instead a hushed 'I don't know' escaped her mouth. She instantly averted her gaze from Mikhael when she caught the questioning look he was throwing at her. Silence filled the room for a minute before Mikhael decided to break it.

"Lady Kirara, I hope your decision of inviting them here won't lead to the exposure of your secret."

The young lady of the house was starting to get uncomfortable as to where the conversation was leading so she hastily changed the subject. "By the way, I heard that you conducted a background check on the three. So, what did you learn?" Her nose was still pointed in the air, purposely avoiding any eye contact with her guard. She briefly glance at the box she had been carrying the whole day that was now resting at the top of the table beside her mother's bed.

Mikhael sighed at his mistress' obvious evasion to the topic before replying. "Gon Freeccs, Killua Zoldyck and Leorio Paladinight are all Hunters, Professional Hunters."

"They're pro-Hunters? Really?"

"Yes, milady. Killua came from the famous Zoldyck family of assassins. Leorio, on the other hand, came from a humble family. As for Gon, though my sources can't provide a concrete evidence, there's a high probability of him being related to the Ging Freeccs." The guard anticipated a happy expression from his mistress when he mentioned Ging's name and he wasn't disappointed. Kirara's visage was practically glowing at the mention of her another savior.

Her initial anxiousness already forgotten from learning that her new found friends were part of the association she looks up and dreams of becoming a member one day by passing the Hunter Examination, she giddily picked up the box from its spot then exits the room. Mikhael was close to her heels as she marched the maze-like corridor of the west part of the mansion (the guests were staying at the east side of the mansion). It was purposely constructed that way to keep burglars and outsiders from discovering the certain room in which Kirara and Mikhael were headed to. Unknown to them two pairs of eyes were following them.

* * *

"**KILLUA**," Gon called out his silver-haired friend, "why are we stalking Kirara-san and Mikhael-san?"

Killua put his index finger on Gon's mouth to hush him. "Don't be so loud or they might hear us" he hissed. He turned to look at the pair from their hiding spot to see if their covers have been blown and fortunately for them, the oblivious pair didn't notice anything.

Earlier the two young Hunters were about to drift off to dreamland at the guest room the three of them were sharing when Leorio decided to become gassy and farted in his sleep. They immediately dashed out of the room when the hideous odor assaulted their noses. They ran and ran until they reached the unfamiliar corridors of the western part of the mansion. For a full fifteen minutes Gon and Killua round the corridors, curious as to why it seemed to be more of a labyrinth than a mere hallway, up until they saw Kirara and Mikhael roundabout a corner. They were about to approach the pair when their eyes caught the box the blonde girl was carrying - the very box she refused to let go earlier this day - and instantly the silver-haired Hunter instructed his raven-haired buddy to use Zetsu to conceal their presence. This will be the perfect chance to know the contents of the mystery box.

Kirara and Mikhael continued walking for another couple of minutes with Gon and Killua on their tails. When they arrived at the seemingly dead end of the labyrinth, the guard pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed the only button in it. When he did so, the wall they were facing divided in half and slowly moved away from each other, akin to how elevator door works, to expose a giant steel door hiding behind it. Mikhael opened the door for his mistress then looked around the vicinity before shutting the door behind him. In a flash, the Hunters were on the door, carefully opening it to avoid any sounds that might give them away and immediately sneaked inside.

Upon entering, the duo were greeted by a dimly lighted hallway but bright enough for them to see what's ahead of them. Gon and Killua silently tread with their backs firmly pressed on the wall then came to a halt when the hallway ended uncovering a larger space of the room that resembled a laboratory owned by some mad scientist. In the middle of the room were elevated incubator-like tanks installed from left to right. The tanks' were as big as them with chemicals, probably formalin and other preservatives, bubbling inside. It also have tags attached below them.

The first row of tanks were empty, only the bubbling chemicals filling their vacant insides. When Gon and Killua laid sight on the second row, they were surprised of what they saw. There, inside the tanks, floating on the chemicals as if swimming, were the only thing their Kurta friend had been searching for.

"Scarlet eyes" the duo muttered under their breaths as they stare back at the pairs of eyes that were looking at them through the glass walls of their vessel. Their eyes strayed for a moment to look at the tags attached at the feet of the tanks. Hikari, Matsuri, Suzume, et cetera; the duo concluded that the tags were nameplates and the names carved on them were the names of the eyes' owners.

The sound of footsteps stopped their reverie and the duo Hunters remembered what they were doing before they saw the crimson eyes. Discreetly they crept closer to Kirara who was now at the center of the room in front of an empty tank as her fingers were working at opening the box. Her dainty fingers then pulled another pair of crimson eyes inside a small tube filled with chemicals.

Gon and Killua's stomach churned and they felt that any minute they would throw up whatever food they had feasted at Kirara's dining table. Looks can really be deceiving, they mused. They never thought that behind the girl's frail facade was a sick individual who takes pleasure at collecting human parts treating them as relics that were made only to satisfy their twisted choice of hobby. What disgusted them more was how the girl looked at the preserved eyes. She gazed at it lovingly as if gazing at a long-lost lover who had finally found its way to its waiting better half.

"I finally got you Pairo" the blonde lovingly said to the eyes as she hugged the container. The Hunters' ears perked when they heard the name Kirara had just uttered. They looked at each other in disbelief. Pairo? Did they just heard her right? They recalled hearing it from Kurapika when he had lost his eyes to the fourth member of the Phantom Troupe. It was the name of the Kurta who was like a brother to Kurapika but died tragically like the rest of the members of the extinct clan.

"That old fart really loved you Pairo. I got a hard time breaking through the layers of security he had installed just to protect you. And when I finally got my hands on you that old, sick geezer sent his men after me! Geez! So persistent! Good thing three good souls helped me." And now the two of them were starting to regret it, Killua thought bitterly. The girl had already lost her nuts a long time ago. She's freaking talking to a dead man's eyes! Surely this would be a major turn-off for Leorio when he learns about this.

"Oh yeah! And guess what Pairo, that sorry excuse of an old pervert believed that you were a girl! He even fantasized you as a girl with voluptuous body. That freak! He's disgusting!" Kirara continued unaware that her saviors have the same sentiment as her though the ill feeling was directed towards her.

"It may not be my first time and to be honest those eyes looked identical like the rest of the eyes here but I'm always amazed on how you were able to identify them and name their owners, Lady Kirara" Mikhael said earning a small smile from the blonde. He then leans to reach a button that was located behind the tag with golden 'Pairo' letters engraved on it. When the employee had pushed the button, the tank descended slowly till it was chest level with Kirara and the girl unceremoniously opened the tube and spilled the contents on the larger container. The eyes submerged on the chemicals before it floated upward and settled on the middle of the tank. It rolled several spins before it stopped to stare at the one who had put it on its new vessel. Suddenly Kirara hugged the tank and tears started streaming from her brown orbs.

"Pairo! Pairo! Pairo! I've missed you!" The girl continued to sob against the tank while gripping tightly at it. Mikhael put his arms on Kirara's shoulders and gently rubbed them in an attempt to give his mistress some comfort. When the girl finally calmed down, she slowly peeled the arms from her shoulders then hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

Kirara's hand caressed the glass wall of the tank which held Pairo's eyes. "I know you'll be lonely in here but don't worry Pairo, you won't be alone for long" she peeled her hands from the tank to caress the tag on the tank next to Pairo's container. "I will do everything I can to find Kurapika's eyes. Soon you'll be reunited with your best friend."

The two froze at their spots at the mention of their friend's name. Who the hell is this girl? How did she knew about Kurapika and Pairo's relationship? As if looking at Kirara would enlighten them from their predicament, they looked at the aforementioned girl only to have their eyes almost jump out from their sockets. Though the room was poorly lighted, they clearly saw how the girl's iris slowly morphed from color brown to crimson just like the eyes of the Kurta Tribe and the golden 'Kurapika' letters etched at the tag her digits lovingly caresses.

* * *

**I know a** _**Kurapika-less**_** chapter. I really miss him when I was writing this chapter. But don't worry Kurapika will definitely come back. HAHA! ^_^**

**Thanks to complicatedmind21, Doughnut Toto-chan and XxJigoku-no-HanaxX for the wonderful reviews. Also for those silent readers. . .please review. I don't bite, really.**

**Once again reviews will definitely be appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

**SURVIVORS **

**A Hunter x Hunter Fanfiction **

**ZyraEmina**

**© Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

**Hello guys! ZyraEmina had updated her fanfic! ^_^. Like I promise the last time, Kurapika is in this chapter, Kurapika only! HAHA! But because of school work and other things that ate my time and attention, this chapter didn't turn quite what I had in mind so really sorry if this half-ass chapter (Kurapika please forgive me too!) **

**Anyway please still enjoy this chapter. Until next time!**

**I would like to thank these people for the wonder reviews: SpadePirates4Eva and XxJigoku-no-HanaxX .**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**KURAPIKA** sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he warily watched his female boss held two different dresses up in the air in front of her. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as if she's in life and death situation of deciding which of the two was prettier. All of a sudden his temples pulsed as if it were hit beneath his skin, a sign that a terrible headache is about to develop. The Kurta bodyguard once again huffed an exasperated sigh when his spoiled brat of a boss unceremoniously toss aside the dresses she was holding only to grab another set of dresses from the rack of clothes not far from her.

For the record this was already the third mall they visited (he had conveniently lost count of just how many boutiques and clothes stores inside the aforementioned malls they have already raided) and the Kurta was now regretting his decision of being Neon's buddy on her shopping spree. He finally understands why Melody and Basho, though they never verbally stated it, hated accompanying their lady boss in her shopping.

"Hey, hey which is prettier? This pink one. . . ." Neon grabbed the dress on her right higher. "Or this blue one?"

A rude shove of silky cloth on his face took Kurapika to realize that he was the one the blunette was asking. And to be honest, it was one of the most difficult questions he had ever encountered. Ever.

His choice of wardrobe was mainly influenced by the fact that he has Kurta blood running in his veins. Aside from pajamas and business suits, he wears traditional Kurta clothes as much as possible - a white full-body training suit underneath a decorated tabard matched with periwinkle Chinese style flats - like he was doing today. Never in his life did he attempt to understand the connection between dresses and women. His guess is he will never be able to understand it.

After a couple of seconds of pondering the 'right' answer, he breathed his truthful respond. "I. . .I don't know. I think each of them have their own uniqueness that makes it difficult to judge."

Neon crooked an eyebrow on Kurapika's answer. This guy is useless, she thought.

Earlier, after they had arrived at Glavessa City, when the Mafia daughter stated her desire to personally shop for the dress she would be wearing for the party, she should have also taken the chance to pick who was going to accompany her. Her personal maids who were escorting her were no good. Every time she asks them they would either nod their heads or simply smile at her. With Melody, however, the blunette always received honest opinions about the clothes she picks and even helps her in finding clothes that suits her. Surely, Kurapika would not deny her of the request unless the blonde wanted to have another dose of her violent tantrums. But it was too late now.

An hour later, Neon stomped her feet in annoyance right after they left another boutique. She then turned to face Kurapika with a scowl visible on her face.

"I'm bored. Let's go home" the tone of her voice clearly states that she blames her bodyguard on how her dress hunting turned to failure.

With practiced skill, Kurapika was able to hide his relief from his lady boss. He nods to her then tried to follow her as walking had become quite a difficult task with too many shopping bags entangled on his hands. The party will happen three days from now and if Neon is still unsatisfied with the numerous dresses she had purchased and decided to shop for more, the blonde bodyguard reminded himself that the blunette's father had just employed three Hunters, all whom are professional, to add on the roster of his daughter's bodyguards and surely, one or two of them are skilled enough to handle both protecting a Mafia daughter and shopping.

* * *

**THOUGH** the beginning of his day was no doubt tiring, it is still yet to end. Being the head bodyguard of the only daughter of Light Nostrade, it is Kurapika's job to make sure that his lady boss is safe at all times - whether it's in the present or in the future - and that is what he intends to do. Shortly after arriving at the hotel, Kurapika immediately called for his comrades for a briefing about their guarding assignment during their stay in Glavessa City. He doesn't want to repeat the disaster that had occurred the last time they were in Yorknew City.

Even though he was the one who called out for the meeting, Kurapika was the one who arrived last at the room. When he entered, his comrades were already standing around the large rectangular table on the middle of the room with a map laid out on top of it.

"Kurapika," Melody acknowledged him as he pace towards the table, silencing the chatting newbies in the process, "how did the shopping go?"

"Tiring" came Kurapika's instantaneous reply. Melody and Basho exchanged looks. Kurapika's sentiments were not far from theirs whenever they take up that assignment.

When the Kurta was already at the table, Akito, one of the newly hired bodyguard immediately opened his mouth to talk.

"Kurapika-san," he began "I think we got a problem."

That made the blonde Hunter on full alert. He was just gone for shopping and a problem is already at their hands. He studied his comrades. While Akito together with the two other newbies namely Jadeite and Regulus had a grim expression etched on their faces, curiously Melody and Basho have a weary expression accompanied with an equally weary sigh.

"What do you mean we got a problem?"

Tentatively, Akito reached out for the envelope in his breast pocket and handed it over to Kurapika. The Kurta read the letter inside the envelope and after reading the contents, his expression morphed from questioning to disappointment.

"So what's the problem in here?" Kurapika asked Akito, annoyed. The letter he had just read was only the official invitation to the party Neon will be attending three days from now. Reading the invitation didn't give him any hint of the problem that worries the newbies. Surely if security is what's worrying them, he would give the three a good whack on the head. They're freaking bodyguards for goodness sake!

"But Kurapika-san look at the bottom part of the invitation" Akito said quite desperately.

The Kurta looked down again at the letter.

'Take note: This is a girl-only party. No boys/males are allowed inside the function hall. Male bodyguards and escorts can wait outside until the party ends or the invited lady decided to call it a day. If a boy/male insists on joining the party, he must do it discreetly like dressing and acting like a real girl otherwise the door would be open for him to leave.'

Again Kurapika threw an annoyed look at the newbies. When they saw the disapproving look on the head bodyguard's visage, Jadeite stepped in to point their argument. "Kurapika-san we can't properly guard Boss when all of us are counting the stars in the night sky because we are all outside the hall due to our genders!"

"Melody's a girl. . ." Kurapika stated, irritation on his voice.

"Melody is?" Akito, Jadeite and Regulus asked while pointing a disbelieving finger on the stout woman earning a glare from the blonde Hunter for both interrupting him and rudely questioning the Music Hunter's gender. Melody, on the other hand, just smiled at the newbies inquiry. She's somewhat used to people doubting her sexuality after her tragic encounter with Dark Sonata.

". . . and we can always have one or two of us to cross-dress just like the letter has stated" Kurapika finished.

All colors escape from the newbies as they mouthed a deviant 'no' while Kurapika heaved an audible exasperated sigh. What the big idea? It's just for one night and after that they can always forget that once in their lifetime as a man, they experienced dressing up as the opposite sex, Kurapika mused to himself.

"Well I already suggested that but they were whining about masculinity and stuff" Basho said while scratching the back of his head. Truth be told he also dreaded the idea of him wearing skirts and frills in pink but fortunately for him he's safe because of his built will make it impossible. He is quite muscular not to mention letting a mustache grow on his manly-cut face that he would never be mistaken as a girl once he tries to cross-dress. However, that's not the case with Kurapika and the rest of the male guards.

Kurapika massaged his temples as he could feel headache starting to form. Why does Lady Fortuna, the one who invited his lady boss happened to be an obsessive man-hater? Suddenly, he shuddered when he sense the newbies pleading look on him, silently begging that they won't be chosen to cross-dress for Neon's sake.

And despite being a strict leader, the Kurta is still human enough to pity the newbies.

"Okay, I'll do it" Kurapika sighed in resignation and the newbies' faces lightened up. How many times did he sigh this day? He had already lost count.

"Thank you very much Kurapika-san!" The trio chirped in unison.

"But I expect you three to put an extra effort on your job, okay?"

"Yes sir!" So much for being bodyguards who would do anything for their boss' safety. He can't help but think that these three aren't still ready for job they have taken.

Kurapika then turned his attention towards the only female in the room. "Melody, help me pick out a suitable dress for the party. I want something that would still allow me to move freely despite the numerous laces and frills that decorates it" he said in a tone suggesting that the idea of him cross-dressing is no big deal. Well this won't be the first time he would do this. Back in Yorknew City, though unintentionally, he had dressed as a woman (donning a wig and a suit cut for women) as a disguise in order to capture the Spiders' head.

"I would love to" the Music Hunter said with a gentle smile. Good thing she was the only one who has sharp ears. No one would know how excited she is on dressing up the Blacklist Hunter.

Then using the map laid on the table, Kurapika discussed about the stations his comrades will cover during the party. While he and Melody are inside the hall with Neon, Basho and Jadeite will be guarding the rear entrance while Akito and Regulus will take the front entrance. He added that Akito and Regulus should be guarding not far from their car. If any mishap happens, escape would be easy.

The blonde Kurta also discussed about Neon's shopping buddy. He had assigned Melody (due to the blunette's request) and Akito. Though the newbie wanted to complain as he was aware of how tiring the job could be, he chose to keep it to himself because of the first favor he asked from his superior. Summing it up, Kurapika adjourned the meeting after an hour.

It was already almost midnight when they scrambled from the meeting room to head to their respective quarters though Kurapika was still inside when he heard the distinct tune of 'Ohayou' in the air. He fished out his cellphone from his pocket but before he could push the accept button, the ringtone accompanied by the ringing of his phone stopped. He was somewhat surprised when he saw the caller i.d. on the phone's screen.

"Killua."

He was somewhat puzzled. What would be the reason behind Killua's phone call? The last time he heard from the silver-haired boy was when he tried to inform him about the possibility of his Nen inflicted on Chrollo be lifted by other Nen user. After that he no longer had another call from him. Usually it's either Gon or Leorio who would try to keep in touch with him.

He waited for Killua to call him again but after some time Kurapika got tired of waiting so he decided that he would call him instead. Kurapika's brows knitted when he was answered by the operator saying that Killua's phone cannot be reached. He tried to call again three times but was always answered by the recorded voice of the operator.

Knowing Gon and Killua, the Kurta is starting to get worried about his friends. He's positive that they are not ignoring him on purpose and that somehow they have themselves caught up again something dangerous.

* * *

**R&R please! ^_^**


End file.
